1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to provide a novel cooking grill apparatus and accouterments.
2. Description of the Art Practices
U.S. Pat. 5,085,890 issued to Niaura, et al., on Feb. 4, 1992 describes a method for preparing a flexible article comprising a substrate such as cellulose casing having thereon a desired indicia such as grill marks or a corporate logo, which in turn comprises a water soluble underlayer such as caramel and a water insoluble binder-sealant layer such as shellac. The binder-sealant covered colorant indicia is substantially completely transferable from the substrate to a contiguous edible surface such as a frankfurter, in the presence of moisture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,149 issued Apr. 24, 2001 to Lin there is described a barbeque grill structure includes a concave base, a grille-shaped framework, and a top cap. The framework defines an opening having two side walls each formed with a support step face. A material box is received in the opening and has two sides each formed with a support piece seated on the support step face. A top cover is removably mounted on the material box and defines a plurality of air vents. In such a manner, a closed chamber is defined between the framework and the top cap, and connects to the material box through the air vents.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. D418,359 to Taylor, Jr. issued Jan. 4, 2000 provides an ornamental design for a barbeque grill with baseball appearance, as shown. U.S. Des. Pat. No. D421,200 also issued to Taylor, Jr. on Feb. 29, 2000 describes an ornamental design for a barbeque grill with football appearance.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. D424,363 issued to Smith May 9, 2000 describes the ornamental design for a combined barbeque kettle grill with cart and shelves. U.S. Des. Pat. No. D402,503 issued to Sanchez on Dec. 15,1998 displays a Barbeque grill with tire tread pattern. U.S. Des. Pat. No. D373,047 issued to McCrary, et al. Aug. 27, 1996 discloses the ornamental design of a baseball helmet barbeque grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,795 issued to Coble Apr. 11, 1995 discloses a barbecue grill assembly adapted for simultaneously cooking one food and warming another, the grill comprising a base component having an upper portion and lower portion, a rearward end, a forward end, and two side walls extending between the rearward and forward ends, an opened top, and a closed bottom, the base component having a charcoal rack positioned within lower portion, the base component further having a food rack positioned above the charcoal rack; a lid component having an upper portion, a lower portion, a rearward end, a forward end, and two side walls extending between the forward and rearward ends, a closed top and an opened bottom, rack receiving means positioned upon the side walls of the lid component; an upper lid rack adapted to be received within the upper rack receiving means of the lid component; and a lower lid rack adapted to be received within the rack receiving means of the lid component, the distance between the upper lid rack and the lower lid rack being such that food items may be secured between the upper and lower lid racks, the space between the upper and lower lid racks defining a warming zone.
To the extent that the foregoing references are relevant to the present invention, they are herein specifically incorporated by reference.
The present invention deals with outdoor cooking grills and a display of logos on portions of the cooking grills. With the advent of professional sports teams it has become increasingly fashionable to merchandise the logos of sports teams.
In accordance with the invention the logos of, for example, a racing team may be removed and substituted with the logo of a professional football team.
Removable shelves for the storage of food may have the logo of one team thereon. At the end of the particular sporting season, a second shelf may be substituted for the first shelf.
The cover of the grill may have two different logos thereon. The grill cover has a hinge arrangement that permits the grill cover to be removed and reversed thus displaying the second logo.
The present invention describes a cooking grill comprising:
a grill base;
an upper grill cover;
a lower grill cover;
the said grill base supporting said lower grill cover;
the said upper grill cover having a first side region and a second side region;
the said upper grill cover having at least one upper grill cover hinge connecting mechanism attached to the said first side region;
the said lower grill cover having a first side region and a second side region;
the said lower grill cover having at least one lower grill cover hinge connecting mechanism attached to the said first side region;
the said upper grill cover being detachably connected with the said lower grill cover by the at least one upper grill cover hinge connecting mechanism and the said at least one lower grill cover hinge connecting mechanism, for when in use, permitting the said upper grill to be opened in a first direction;
the said upper grill cover having at least one second grill cover hinge connecting mechanism located on a side other than the first side region; and,
the said lower grill cover having at least one second grill cover hinge connecting mechanism located on a side other than the first side region, for when in use, for receiving the said at least one second grill cover hinge connecting mechanism to permit opening of the said upper grill cover in a direction other than the first direction.
A further aspect of the present invention is a cooking grill comprising:
a grill base;
an upper grill cover;
a lower grill cover;
the said grill base supporting said lower grill cover;
the said upper grill cover having a first side region and a second side region; and,
the said first side region having a sports logo thereon.
Yet a further aspect of the present invention is a cover piece for an outdoor cooking grill comprising a flexible piece of material having a top surface and at least two side surfaces, the said cover piece having a sports logo or team name on at least one side surface thereof.